


The Trials of Falling in Love

by TicklishTurtles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Scorbus, Slytherin, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklishTurtles/pseuds/TicklishTurtles
Summary: Albus and Scorbus are entering their 6th year at Hogwarts and their friendship is as strong as ever. However, as they make the transition from children to young adults they realize that their relationship is anything but plantonic.(Follows as if the Cursed Child plot happened but refuses to acknowledge it out of spite)





	1. Hogwart's Train

**Chapter 1**

 

Albus could hardly believe he made it to his sixth year at Hogwarts. After all, he and his best friend, Scorpius, always seemed to be getting themselves into close-to-death situations.

Albus honestly could not understand how Scorpius put up with him, but he did and they have never been closer. In fact, their friendship has cured the deep feud between the Potters and the Malfoys and their families would be celebrating Christmas at the manor together. That occasion was months away, however, as their sixth year only just started.

Albus awaited eagerly for his best friend to join him on the Hogwarts Express in their cabin that they claim every year. They never had to stop other students from joining theme though because hardly anyone wanted to hang out with them; so it was kind of like Albus and Scorpius against the world and Albus loved it like this.

Since Albus was unable to see Scorpius all summer he couldn't contain his excitement when his friend finally appeared in the doorway of their cabin.

Albus quickly sprinted to Scorpius just as he was opening the door and tackled him in a great bear hug.

"Scorp!"

It took only a second for Scorpius to register and give in to the hug.

"Scorp, I have so much to tell you!" Albus and Scorpius were still embracing each other in the doorway when Albus noticed how tall his friend was, looking up he couldn't help but snort when he noticed that not only was Scorpius taller but he was now wearing glasses.

"Don't laugh, I know they are dorky"

Albus detached himself from Scorpius and stared up at him unable to hide his grin. It wasn't that it looked dorky, but the fact that Scorp was so embarrassed by it that made the situation funny.

Albus kept teasing him and pointing at his glasses.

"Stop it Al!" Scorpius pulled of his glasses. "I only have to wear them when I am reading anyway"

"Well that sucks since your reading all the time. Sometimes I think you love books more than you love me" Albus stated as he finally rested in his seat.

Scorpius laughed as he moved to sit opposite of Albus, curling his legs on the seat and leaning on the wall facing the cabin door. "Well, books have never led me to near death experiences or detentions"

Scorpius and Albus smiled at each other and the train started moving. Albus eagerly looked out the window and watched the scenery transform from a city to green hills and countrysides.

Scorpius, however, stared at Albus. The boy may not have gotten taller like Scorpius did because Al hit puberty at the end of 4th year, but Albus looked older. He also gained some muscle. And Scorpius couldn't help but stare at the way Al's white top tightly wrapped around his bicep and how his shirt was just slightly unbuttoned at the top so that he could breathe easier in the hot summer air; Scorpius could slightly see the muscle that rested below his collar bone.

Scorpius felt his face getting red as he moved to look at Albus' exposed neck that was even more visible because his head was turned to look out the window. However, that neck moved and faced Scorpius again.

Scorpius looked up at Albus and hoped that he wouldn't question the redness on Scop's face.

"Scorp are you ok? Your face is super red"

Scorpius felt himself panic. He honestly didn't understand why he was blushing so much.

"Ya sorry it's just really hot outside"

Albus looked at him quizzically since they were on a train and not outdoors. "Maybe you should take your robe off then mate, that thing adds like 50 degrees to your body temperature"

Scorpius did just that and in order to avoid more questions from Albus on the matter, he asked Al the first question that popped into his mind, "did you workout this summer or something?"

As soon as he said it he wanted to swallow the words and take it back.

But Albus just smiled and said "Yep! That was what I wanted to tell you about. James got really into quidditch over the summer and he made me practice with him nearly everyday!"

Scorpius snickered at the thought of Albus attempting to play Quidditch. He may be more athletic than Scorpius but he was still terrible on a broom unlike his father. "Does this mean your going to tryout for the Slytherin team and I am going to lose you to those competitive bucket-heads"

Albus laughed, "Maybe then I could actually get a girlfriend"

Scorpius pulse felt like it burst and he was hurt by Albus' words though he didn't know why.

Albus didn't notice Scorpius' reaction and continued, "perhaps we could both try at Quidditch and maybe you'll finally win over Rose. Although you hardly mentioned her last year, you shouldn't give up; after all, your way more attractive now."

Scorpius seemed dumbfounded by this statement as he never really liked Rose it was just kind of joke because of how much she hated him... he assumed Albus knew this. "Oh... ya maybe"

Scorpius then looked out the window and he saw Hogwarts in the distance.

After a pause Albus stated, "that was a joke, please, don't join Quidditch. We would both probably end up dying before the seeker even has an opportunity to look for the snitch"

Scorpius was cheered up by this statement "and here I thought you loved the prospect of almost dying"

Both Scorpius and Albus burst out laughing as the train came to a stop at Hogwarts. At the moment, everything appeared normal and easy again between the two friends, but internally something was different in both the boy's hearts.


	2. Hidden Mirror

**Chapter 2**

 

********

Scorpius' hair is kind of like a halo, Albus noticed as Scorp was resting on his bed reading a book. The light coming from Scorp's wand was placed between him and the book he was reading so he could see better. The light seemed to cause his pale hair to glow and it almost appeared heavenly as it stuck out in all directions about the top of his head.

Albus smiled to himself and watched as Scorpius pushed his glasses up his nose because they started to droop from him looking down.

"If you make one comment about my glasses I'll send Amara after you and you would not want that trust me" Scorpius stated with a smile without even looking away from his book.

"Amara?"

Scorpius looked up at Albus, "ya she is a brutal spy in the book I am reading"

Albus felt his heart swell; only Scorp would threaten someone with a fictional character and not with violence. He chucked a pillow at the dork, "send her my way mate, I could use some excitement. We haven't even been close to getting a detention this year!"

Scorpius returned to his book "I know it's great!"

"Oh come on, breaking the rules is fun sometimes, don't act like your too good for it"

"I am too good for it"

Albus in a fit of passion decided to run out the door. Scorpius hearing this looked up from his book, and let out a long sigh, then he sprinted to catch up with Albus to be his partner in crime.

Albus trailed down the hallway with Scorpius on his heal. He looked back and smiled at his friend in the dim light. Together they sought out to do their favorite thing: exploring the castle while everyone was asleep.

"Come on" Albus opened a large wooden door as quietly as he could without waking up the sleeping portraits. The portrait nearest to them featured a wizard with a curly gray beard and a crooked nose who started to stir.

"Hurry" Albus chuckled as he grabbed the arm of Scorpius' robe to pull him through the door with him.

As soon as they were on the other side they heard the portrait yell "who goes there!"

Albus snickered as Scorpius sent him a glare.

"Oh fine, where would you like to go Scorp?"

"Hmm" Scorpius smiled and led the way down a new hallway with zigzags in it. Both boys were racing down the bizarre pathway when they heard Mr. Filch "if there are any kids out of bed I'll be sure to hang you me self"

Albus saw Filch's long shadow on the ground meaning that he was coming there way.

Scorpius gasped as Albus tightly grabbed his torso and pulled him into the nearest closet. Scorpius got ready to be discovered and to receive a detention. He has been there before: Albus and Scorpius seemed to always be hiding in a closet.

They stayed very silent as they heard Filch approach where they were standing 5 seconds ago. Scorpius was all the sudden very aware of Albus' hot breath on the back of his neck and the fact that he still had his arms firmly wrapped around him.

All the sudden Filch's feet's shadow could be seen from the light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door. Scorpius gasped and quickly grabbed Albus' arm that was still around him. Albus then covered Scorpius' mouth with one hand and pulled Scorpius closer to him so that they practically fit together like a puzzle piece in the small closet.

They stayed like that for a bit longer. After 2 minutes had gone by it was safe to assume that Filch had moved on and was no longer outside the door.

Albus didn't want to let go of Scorp just yet though. He liked holding him like this; he felt like he could protect him. Plus Scop's light feathery hair was soft and it smelled nice; Albus felt a strong desire to rest his head closer to his friend's, but he didn't as that is probably not a normal thing for best friends to do. Scorp's lips were pressed on Albus' hand and it caused Al's heart to flutter.

Scorpius wanted Albus to hold him like this forever. Never has he felt more safe. They seemed to fit together perfectly. Scorpius soon felt his heart race as he noticed that their bodies were pressed so close together that he could feel a bulge in Albus' pants, pressed hard against Scorpius' ass.

Albus' breath hitched. "I think we're clear!" Albus quickly rushed out the closet leaving Scorpius startled.

Albus looked flustered as Scorpius stepped out of the closet to join him and Scorpius found it adorable.

"We should probably head back to our dorm" Albus stated, his adventure-high diluted.

"But we haven't even found anything yet" Scorpius continued on the dimly lit pathway and Albus followed.

They walked slower this time and Albus watched Scorp from behind missing the contact of their bodies together.

After traveling down many hallways: some that got narrower; some that came to a random stop; and some that lead to more and more stairs, Scorpius finally found something worth examining in a room crowded with dusty objects.

"Woah" Scorpius eyed all the strange artifacts. One clock had an eye in the middle of all the numbers that looked at the time instead of a hand pointing to it. Some forks scattered on the table appeared to bend up and down as if they were breathing. A telescope that laid on the floor appeared to be humming and there was a chest on the wall that had ancient runes glowing on it.

In spite of all the strange objects, Scorpius' eye was drawn to a mirror in the far end of the room, half covered by a map of some kind that appeared 3 dimensional. Scorpius removed the map to stare straight into the mirror.

 _Erised star ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ was written at the top of the mirror.

"Albus, what does, Erised star ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi mean?"

Albus froze in his tracks and stopped walking towards the mirror. "That's the Mirror of Erised! My dad told me about it! Don't look at it Scorp, he said it can make you go mad!"

Scorpius was already staring in the mirror. "Looks normal to me." All Scorpius could see was his reflection staring back at him. "Wait it's changing!"

All the sudden Scorpius didn't just see him, he saw Albus standing next to him. Frantically, Albus appeared to be removing his shirt and looking at Scorpius with pure lust in his eyes.

The Scorpius outside of the mirror swallowed and turned to his side to see that Albus wasn't there. He looked back into the mirror to see himself and Albus hardcore making out both missing shirts. "Ah!" Scorpius jumped.

"What Scorp! What do you see! You really should back away from there!"

"Al can you see this!"

"No, it only shows the one who looks at the mirror their deepest desire and besides I am not going near that thing"

It only shows the one who looks at the mirror their deepest desire, Scorpius looked back in the mirror. Scorpius was now intensely kissing a trail down Albus' naked body. Albus appeared to be moaning incoherently as his dark drown wavy hair stuck to his neck from sweat.

Scorpius felt himself get hard... really really hard. Questions started flooding Scorpius' brain: This means I'm gay right? I mean the mirror can't be wrong, can it? Am I sexually attracted to Albus? Ohhh my god yes! He was defiantly attracted to Albus; the mirror- Albus made eye contact with out-of-the-mirror-Scorpius just as mirror-Albus appeared to be reaching his climax. Blue eyes met green and at that moment Scorpius moaned very loudly and his dick was practically trying to break his pants.

"Umm Scorp?"

Scorpius was pulled back down to earth at the reminder that the real Albus was still in the room with him.

"What do to see Scorp? You look like you've run miles"

Actually Albus thought that Scorp looked amazing. His face was flushed and his lips seemed puffy and ready to be pulled at. Albus gulped and was shocked to find that he had gotten hard. Albus' mind filled with statements instead of questions: I am NOT gay. I am NOT attracted to my best mate. I like GIRLS. Albus had always assumed that he liked girls, but he supposed that he never really had thought about it before as it was always just him and Scorp.

"Let's get out of here, I think this mirror is making me crazy." Scorpius then quickly trotted to the door and ran back to the dorm.

"Me too" Albus said to himself as he followed Scorp back to their room. 


	3. Halloween Party

**Chapter 3**

 

It was Scorpius' favorite time of year. The Great Hall was decorated in pumpkins and the smell of fall leaves seem to radiate throughout the castle by some magical source.

Halloween was one of the most cherished holidays in the wizarding community and Hogwarts really went above and beyond to get students excited for the season.

Scorpius was sitting next to Albus in the Great Hall, both of them stuffing themselves with all of the wonderful Halloween themed pastries and desserts.

Scorpius eyed the last pumpkin pastry on the tray, knowing full well that if he were to take it the plate would then magically fill again with more of the treats. His body was begging him not to grab another.

"Uggggg" Albus dropped his face on the table while clutching his stomach. "Why did I eat all that!"

Scorpius looked down at him amused. "Well that would because fall-themed food is the best and it's hard to stop eating. Albus looked up at him like he knew what Scorp was going to say next.

Scorpius smiled and said knowingly, "and you think spring is the best season. How can it even compare to the wonderful festivities of fall!"

Albus, used to this silly debate, sat up from his crunched position. "Easy Scorp, spring is the start of life while fall symbolizes the end"

Scorpius had nothing to say in retort to that and so he just sat there staring into Albus' shockingly green eyes their faces mere inches away from each other. He had a domestic desire to straighten Albus' Slytherin tie that was always askew.

"Hey um Albus"

Both Albus and Scorpius looked away from each other and turned to the soft voice in confusion.

In front of them stood Ameli Zegert, a fellow Slytherin 6th year. She had bronze skin and light brown hair with freckles all over her face.

"Oh.... hi Ameli" Albus said looking very awkward and uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out with charms this semester, I have been really lagging behind and transfiguration has always been the subject I'm good at, not charms. And um I would like to invite you to the Halloween party tonight as a way to show my appreciation" Ameli finished of with a flirtatious smile and now it was Scorpius who felt even more awkward.

"Oh wow ok I guess I could come" Albus paused, " only if I can bring Scorpius of course"

Scorpius suddenly craved the last pumpkin pasty so he could place his attention else where.

Ameli actually looked like she had to think about it and then agreed and said "see you there Albus" as she walked away swinging her hips unnaturally to draw attention.  
Albus wasn't focusing on that though, instead he looked at Scorpius.

They were both thinking the same thing: them invited to an exclusive party hosted by the cool 7th year quidditch players?

"That sounds miserable Al" Scorpius claimed looking exasperatedly at Albus.

"I know, that's why I made sure you had to tag along" Albus gave Scorpius a cheeky smile that made his heart flutter.

"Why'd you have to agree at all" Scorpius said while folding his arms in protest.

Albus looked at him and quickly licked his lips. "I don't know, Ameli is kind of cute right?" The sentence seemed forced.

Scorpius stared at him then got up to head back to the common room. "I'd hope that you would at least like someone with more personality than Ameli" and then Scorpius stormed off leaving Albus alone.

. . . . . . .

"Ok we will stay for 20 minutes then we will leave, I promise." Albus told Scorpius as they were about to enter the party.

Albus and Scorpius dressed up in their nicest clothes. Both wearing dress pants with clean tucked in shirts. Albus sported a green bowtie while Scorpius had a black and orange tie for the occasion.

Albus looked at Scorp and seemed at a loss for words as he couldn't believe how handsome his friend had become. "You... you look great"

Scorpius gave his signature sweet, awkward smile and was upset to find that Albus wasn't wearing a tie since he was hopeless at tying them right and Scorpius longed to be able to fix it so that he could touch him just for a little bit. "Ok let's get this over with"

When they walked in the room they were very out of place. The teenagers shirts were untucked and unbuttoned and they were all exposing more skin than the duo was accompanied to seeing on their fellow classmates.

"Oh wow" Scorpius looked around in amazement, "as if we didn't stick out at this party before now we are just asking to get bullied"

Albus looked flushed as he also looked around "but...she said party... this is how you dress to go to a party…right?"

Ameli approached them wearing a very short skirt and giggled. "First time at a party Albus. Let me help" She smiled as she removed Al's bowtie and unbuttoned the first couple buttons on his shirt. "There that's a little better" she then handed Albus his bowtie.

Scorpius felt sick and his mouth hung agape. Albus looked equally shocked as he just stared at the bowtie in his hand like it was a crumpled butterfly.

Ameli led the reluctant boys into the center of the party and handed them a sour-smelling, bubbling liquid to drink.

. . . . . .

Albus and Scorpius were defiantly drunk and they could not handle the drinks as well as the others around them.

Albus looked into Scorpius' pale blue eyes that were always wide open and tabbed Scorpius' nose, "your adorable."

Drunk Scorpius just started to laugh and then with no sensor stared at the bit of reveled chest on Albus due to his open buttons. Scorpius reached out and gently touched it. The skin was soft but the muscle was hard. Albus continued to stare at him.

Then some random Gryffindor girl came along and grabbed Albus by the hand and had him go right behind her so that they could grind to the music.

Drunk Albus played along and a thirsty Scorpius watched as Al's hips moved around and around to the music.

Scorpius felt nauseous whether it was from the strange liquid or something else he didn't know. In a stroke of confidence, Scorpius grabbed the hand of one of the single girls around him and pulled her in front of him to grind. She obeyed immediately and got really into it. Albus and Scorpius both stared at each other with lust in their eyes but discomfort in their hearts as this picture felt wrong.

All the sudden Scorpius' attention was drawn back to the girl as she dragged his hand down her front and into her skirt. She then twisted around and kissed Scorpius full on the mouth.

Scorpius didn't want his first kiss to be like this and wished to pull away but was too drunk to fight it and the girl was too drunk to notice his reluctance.

The girl deepened the kiss, folding her fingers through his light hair and pulling him closer. Scorpius' hand was still in her pants but he didn't know what to do with it and wanted it out.

Albus watched this scene and filled with rage. He stormed over and pulled them apart. The girl looked startled but then stumbled away.

Albus was still holding Scorpius' arm. Not knowing what to do next he pulled Scorp in for an embrace, happy to have him in his arms and not in anyone else's.

"Let's go" Scorpius croaked and they travelled back to their dorm room lucky not to run into any staff especially since it took them about 15 minutes longer than usually and they had to take a puking break.

They both tumbled into bed and stared at each other. Albus offered a small smile to Scorpius as he looked sweet and innocent again lying on his pillow with his whitish hair spread around his head. "Can we never do that again." Albus stated softly.

Scorpius laughed.


	4. Snow War

**Chapter 4**

 

It was the first sight of snow for the year which meant that Christmas was just around the corner.

Scorpius squished his face against the glass in the Three Broomsticks to watch the snow come down on the street.

Albus had already finished his butterbeer so he started sipping from Scorpius' while he was distracted.

"Arff s ur pants are ok abt cofh to..."

"Scorp, I can't understand a word your saying"

Scorpius removed his face from the glass leaving a large circle of condensation from his breath. "Sorry. Anyways, like I was saying, are you sure your parents and the Weasleys are okay about celebrating Christmas at my house"

Albus sat straighter. "Ya, I know they are. My dad loves big family gatherings for the holidays and my mom has a weird friendship thing with your dad. Plus they know how miserable I was over the summer without you, so they are making up for it."

This seemed to satisfy Scorpius because he offered a large smile. "I'm surprised you haven't seen my house. It's huge!! Which makes it lonely since it's just dad and me but I'm excited to show you all the cool rooms and to finally fill the manor with people"

"I can't wait to see your bedroom." Albus stated without thinking.

There was an awkward pause.

"I mean I bet it's full of books and weird knick-knacks you've collected" Albus stated without looking Scorpius in the eye.

"Yes and yes" Scorpius responded gleefully until he looked down at his butterbeer and noticed that it was almost empty, "Dang it Al!"

Albus snickered. "Come on let's go!" Scorpius was then pulled away from their table and didn't even have time to take a final sip of his beverage.

Stepping outside in the snowy environment felt refreshing. Other Hogwarts students of all years and houses were playing in the snow and chucking it at each other. "Hey Scorpius and Albus, want to play snow war with us!" Russel Burn, a 5th year Hufflepuff, shouted at them from an open quad full of snow slightly in front of the Three Broomsticks. "Ok!" Scorpius and Albus said in unison.

Snow war was just like a snowball fight in the muggle world but they could use hexes and spells to cause the snowballs to speed up, curve in different directions, etc.

They were split into two teams; Albus and Scorpius were separated to which Scorp gave Al a pouty face. The teams got into their battle stances and Russel yelled, "attack!"

In a real game, if you got hit by a snowball your out, but this game quickly transformed into anarchy as teams just wanted to pelt each other with snowballs.

Albus sent a spinning snowball towards Scorp causing him to fall over as it hit him in the shoulder. "Oh no you don't!" Scorpius quickly got up and sent a snowball towards Albus' stomach, but instead it landed lightly on his crotch. Albus fell face forward holding his privates, "agggggghh".

Scorpius fell face forwards in the snow as well from laughter. Soon, however, Scorpius felt himself being lifted off the ground by Albus who sought revenge.

"Noooo!" bellowed Scorpius as Albus wrapped his arms around his torso and lifted Scorpius in front of him as a shield. Running into to the middle of the battlefield Al used Scorp to cover his body while Scorp was left with just his hands to cover his face from the pelting snowballs coming towards him.

Scorpius flailed his legs about so that Albus would put him down from the line of fire. Al reacted by holding him tighter.

"Al! Put me down! Al! Albus Severus Potter!" Scorpius kept chanting this from behind his hands while laughing.

Eventually Albus tripped on something covered in snow as he was walking backwards and he fell back into the snow, letting go of Scorpius. Scorp tried to save his fall by turning around so his arms could catch him.

Scorpius' arms landed around Albus' head as he fell on top of him. "Ouch Scorp" Al said groaning. Scorpius broke into a smile and looked straight down at Albus; his face was highlighted by the white snow and his cheeks were red from the cold.

Albus then looked up at Scorpius whose eyes matched the blue of the sky directly behind him and the falling snow was being sprinkled onto his hair like confetti.

They both stared at each other, their smiles suddenly gone. Albus adjusted his position and brought his pelvis up, grinding his crotch against Scop's without intending too. Albus gasped from the strange sense of pleasure he got from that movement and quickly lowered his hip.

Scorpius was suddenly reminded of the scene from the mirror a couple months ago and he felt himself get hard. Not wanting Albus to realize this, Scorp flung himself off of Al.

Albus still laid on the ground paralyzed by his brief attraction to his best mate and his fear that Scorpius noticed this and that was why Scorp quickly stood up. Scorpius offered a hand to Al and Albus took it.

Scorpius helped Al to his feet and continued to hold his hand. "Um, Al?" Scorpius looked down at the ground weakly but strengthened his grip on Al's hand.

"What?" Albus' heart started beating, afraid that Scorp was going to mention their weird interaction moments before.

"I...I..I don't like Rose. I mean I don't like like her or I don't have a crush on her, I never had"

"Um. Okay, why are you telling me this now?"

"I just though you should know and plead don't set me up with her"

Albus laughed at how awkward and strange his friend was behaving. "That's fine Scorp. You can have a crush on who ever you want, I don't care as long as it makes you happy"

Scorpius finally looked up and let go of Al's hand so that he could use his hands to cover his face.

Al's hand felt cold and he missed the comfort of Scop's hand. "Your scaring me Scorp"

"Al what... what if. I like boys they way I should like girls"

Albus was completely caught off guard. He did not expect this in the slightest and had no idea what to say. Scorpius continued to bravely stare straight into Albus' eyes. Al swallowed. "What...um. What makes you think so Scorp"

"I'm attracted to guys not girls so I just figured"

"Oh" Albus had no logical explanation for it but his heart flipped and Scorpius' confession made him break out into a huge smile. "Like I said Scorp I will support whoever you have a crush on as long as it makes you happy!"

Scorpius smiled back half-heartedly, pleased to hear Albus' acceptance but wishing he heard something differently in return.

"Why don't we go back to Hogwarts to get dinner" Albus said as he playfully shoved Scorpius in the shoulder and they both headed back completely forgetting about their teammates who had just about finished their snow war.


	5. Malfoy Manor

Albus approached the Malfoy manor with his family following beside him; except his dad, Uncle Ron and Rose who fell behind as a result of their uncertainty.

The manor was huge like Scorpius described it; however, it lacked the feeling of royalty and resembled more of a haunted feel.

Albus felt anxious for some reason and his family resembled a similar emotion except for his mom, who looked relaxed and maintained a face of pure bravery.  
  
The family finally approached the manor's doors.

Before they could do anything, the doors opened and they were greeted by a very nervous looking Draco who smiled warmly. "Welcome Potters and Weasleys!" He said this with no distaste or ridicule of any kind and motioned them to enter.

"Oh wow, Draco! You really outdid your self!" Ginny looked around the foyer in amazement and so did the rest of the guests. The interior of the cold manor was completely decorated in Christmas gear: evergreens, twinkling lights, mistletoe, ivy, ornaments, wreaths, ribbons, candy canes, gingerbread houses, and even light falling snow. Every corner seemed to have a Christmas decoration in order to make the large home feel more welcoming and cheerful. Draco clearly went out of his way to try and make a good impression on his guests.

"You guys better like my decorations because it took me forever" Draco sounded like he was only half kidding. Ginny gave Draco a warm hug and the rest of the adults shook his hand in greeting.

Albus wasn't paying attention to any of this. He didn't even bother to look at the ornate Christmas displays glittering all around him; he was just glancing around, hoping to find his pale friend with the blue-grey eyes.

"Scorpius! Our guests are here!" Draco called out in the direction of the large fairytale staircase.

Soon Albus spotted a head full of nearly white hair coming down the stairs in a fast pace. As Scorpius approached, Albus' heart plunged as his friend was wearing a dark blue shirt with a deep v-neck, exposing the skin on the top of his chest.

Scorpius let out a huge, beautiful smile full of perfectly straight, white teeth and embraced Albus in a strong hug. Albus grinned even though no one could see him and he squeezed Scorpius back. Scorpius' height allowed him to rest his head comfortably on top of Al's and he couldn't help but sniff his hair and sigh in admiration at the familiar smell of something sweet mixed with cinnamon. Albus in return slid his arms up Scorp's back to link them around his neck comfortably.

Scorpius glanced up to see everyone engaged in a conversation except for his dad and Ginny who where staring at their lengthy embrace in confusion. Scorp quickly backed away from Al who seemed dazed.

"Umm...I...I'll...um... I'll show you to your rooms!" Draco slowly eased his eyes away from Albus and Scorpius and cast a spell on the luggage to follow him as he led the Potters and Weasleys to their rooms.

"Come on, your staying in my room!" Scorpius sprinted back up the stairs with Albus on his heals.

............

James kept tossing chocotixes (a chocolate ball-shaped candy that melts the second it touches your tongue) at Albus to tease him and eventually Al gave in and started pelting them back at James' face.

"Boys, stop!" Their father looked at them with a frown then continued talking to all the other parents as they all sat on couches and chairs around a fireplace over-decorated in tinsel. Scorpius and Albus sat next to each other on a small purple couch farther away from the group. They were loading up on candy as their parents were too distracted to tell them to stop.

Scorpius giggled, "how many have you had?"

"I don't remember." Albus then broke out into a fit of giggles, clearly feeling a sugar high. The pair tried to listen to the convo, but soon felt restless as they were full of so much energy thanks to the candy.

Scorpius grabbed Albus' hand and led them out of the room. Draco watched them leave.

Together they explored the manor like Scorpius promised.

"And this room is where we keep dusty books even I don't want to read"

"And this room has a cat ghost that never leaves"

"This room freaks me out... let's not go in"

"This room has a great telescope!"

Albus and Scorpius walked into the small room that really only had room for the large telescope that pointed out a small window near the ceiling. They crouched close together on their knees to take turns looking at the sky through it's lenses. Albus watched Scorp look through the telescope. He took the opportunity to stare at the exposed skin caused by Scorpius' v-neck and tried to figure out why it was so interesting to him.

"Hey Scorp, have you ever done anything with a guy before?"

Scorpius seemed to blush and looked away from the telescope towards the floor. "Like romantic stuff?"

"Ya, well sexual stuff."

Scorpius' eyes widened and he stared deeper into the floor as if a demon was laying there. "Errrr.......no"

"I'm still just wondering how you could know that your attracted to guys. Like what if you hate the way they kiss or you don't like the brawniness of their arms? If you've never done stuff with a guy how do you know your gay?"

Scorpius sighed and looked at Albus' curious green eyes. "Even if I have never done it; I want to. I like the thought of strong arms holding me, of lips that kiss with dominance, of pecs instead of boobs, of short hair that I can run my hands through." Scorpius seemed to be getting lost in his speech and sat straighter. "I like the thought of taking a dick in my mouth and sucking it dry, I like thinking about getting fucked from behind, I like the idea of making a man moan!"

Albus was utterly shocked by Scorpius' sudden courage and extremely detailed answer. Not only that, but he felt himself get hard as a result of Scorpius' rant.

Scorpius seemed to resort back to himself and blushed so hard he almost appeared purple.

"Oh" was all Albus could muster. He felt so dazed by Scorp's confession and he could hear a ringing in his ear. _I like the thought of taking a dick in my mouth and sucking it dry, I like thinking about getting fucked from behind._ Albus swallowed then licked his lips. He felt so turned on, energized, embarrassed, and confused at the same time. Scorpius' words kept ringing in his ear and he didn't know what to do except sit there like an dumbfounded idiot.

The silence only made Scorp feel worse. He was internally yelling at himself for making things awkward and felt close to tears until Albus finally spoke.

"I...I think I get it."

Scorpius slowly made eye contact with Albus again his eyes burning with tears that haven't fallen yet.

"Oh, Scorp." Albus reached out with one hand to grab the side of Scorpius' face and affectionately wipe away Scop's tears with his thumb. "Never be embarrassed to tell me anything, I love you more than anything in this whole world and I will always accept you"

Scorpius stared into Albus' eyes and at the dark brown curl that escaped from behind his ear. He was so overcome with love that he didn't know how to put it into words.

Albus' hand was still holding the back of Scorp's head and he stared back at him with the same intensity. Albus' felt himself finally piece together the puzzle pieces involving his heart and his brain; by connecting them he could come to the undeniable conclusion that he, Albus Potter, was gay and in love with his best friend.

Without thinking it through, Albus gently pushed Scorp's head towards his. Scorpius and Albus both looked down at each other's lips and back up, having the same thought. Albus stopped moving his hand and just sat there breathing heavily, staring at his best friend's face that was only an inch away from his own.

At this moment, they both had to make a decision. These next few seconds could change their friendship forever and the boys were paralyzed by the confliction between their desire and their fear.

Neither boy made any movement; both were waiting for the other to try something first.

Scorpius licked his lips.

Albus' then forcefully pulled Scorp's head the rest of the distance towards him, their lips slamming together. Scorpius let out a gasp and then quickly closed his eyes and started moving his lips. Albus kissed back, continuing to push Scorpius' head towards him for more pressure. He then pulled at Scorp's bottom lip causing the pale boy to give a quiet, unexpected moan. Scorpius then gained confidence and put both of his hands on the back of Al's head, deepening the kiss. Scorpius slid his tongue into Albus' mouth which finally caused the boy to gasp.

Albus tried to regain dominance by grasping Scop's torso and lowering him down onto his back. He then climbed on top of him, his legs on either side of Scorp while he then pushed his friend's arms up so that they were holding hands above their heads. They never for one second broke the kiss.

Both their tongues were playing now and though neither had experience in anything sexual, both felt as if what they were doing was the most natural and easy thing in the world.

"Scorpius, Albus, dinner!"

Broken from their trance, they were reminded of where they were and they descended from heaven and landed back on the cold floor of the small room.

Albus pulled away from Scorpius, their lips making a wet sound as they separated. Albus let go of Scorp's arms but continued to sit with his legs on either side of him.

Scorpius laid on the floor looking up at Albus in shock. They did it; they took the leap and now there was no going back.


	6. Napkin of Thoughts

The walk to the dining room was completely silent and Albus stayed a step behind Scorpius.

As the boys entered the room, the rest of their family members were already seated and eagerly waiting to eat the large feast before them.

The two boys awkwardly took the two open seats beside each other, avoiding eye contact.

"Did Scorpius show you around Albus?"

Albus stared at the large, extravagant dish of potatoes in front of him, still feeling detached from the world around him. "Albus? Darling, did you hear Mr. Malfoy's question?" His mother's voice broke his trance and he looked up quickly. "What? Oh, um the meal does look delicious. Thank you."

Albus' father stared at him in confusion. And it only took his nosey little sister, Lily, 20 seconds later to probe him. "Why are you both so flushed. Looks like you both have been running a marathon." Quickly after Lily's comment came James' remark, "pffffffff not likely. Albus' has to be one of the most un-athletic people on the planet. He probably just tripped on the stai–" James stopped as their mom shot him a glare– "I say this out of love of course!"

Albus really didn't care, he was used to his older brother teasing him. What really made him uneasy was the way Mr. Malfoy was staring at him and his son.

Albus finally braved a glance at Scorpius who appeared to be staring at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Albus realized with horror that with Scop's pale complexity, he looked like he had just been fucked.

Albus' panic over-rid the enticing view of Scorpius' very red, swollen lips and pink face. Finally Albus kicked Scorp's foot so that he would stop staring off into the distance and making the situation worse.

Both Al and Scorp stared back at Draco, swallowing guiltily. Draco's eyes narrowed at them and he let out a cough. "How about we just move on to the meal, Weasl...Ron looks just about ready to devour the the fork in his hand"

And with that they all began eating. Both Scorpius and Albus reached for the spoon in the bowl of potatoes at the same time, their hands briefly touched and jolted away from each other like they were shocked. Al hated this awkwardness, but he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted everything to be back to normal between them but he also wanted to find another empty room and snog his best friend again.

All the sudden, Albus felt a hand touch his upper thigh and he froze. It had to be Scorpius' hand. Were they doing mischievous sexual stuff already? Right under their family's noses! Albus' heart sped up and he wasn't sure what to do. Before he could decide Scorp's hand started lightly tapping his thigh as if to get his attention not to pleasure him.

Albus looked down and sneakily grabbed the napkin in Scorp's hand. As soon as he grabbed it, Scorpius pulled his hand away and continued eating.

The napkin had a little note in the top corner that must have been written by the charm they learned last year that just required a touch of your wand to write down a thought on paper.

_I'm sorry Al, I shouldn't have kissed you. I know your straight and I promise I won't let it happen again_

Albus' heart sank and he quickly pulled out his wand and touched it to the napkin so that it could print his thought on the napkin below Scorp's comment.

_Don't apologize Scorp, I kissed you. And I can't possibly be straight_

When he handed the napkin back to Scorp and it seemed to take forever to get a response back.

Scorpius placed the napkin on Al's lap while eating his pasta to look less suspicious.

_Are you attracted to me?_

Al's breath hitched and he could almost hear Scorp's hesitant voice in this message.

_Yes. I'm torn between wanting to fuck you and wanting to just hold you in my arms_

Albus quickly gave it to Scorp without fully reading it and saw what the message said as it was pulled away from his fingers.

Albus stared at his plate in horror. The problem with this charm was that the wand sometimes placed down the wrong thought. If their friendship wasn't ruined before, it was now. This was surely going to creep Scorp out. It was too much, too soon.

Albus dared a glance at Scorpius who was looking down at the napkin not even bothering to pretend he wasn't reading something under the table. Scorp went from fading pink to bright red again which was sure to cast suspicion if anyone were to look at him. With a shaky hand Scorp placed his wand on the paper, but he actually had the brain to read over his comment.

While Albus was known to be careless, Scorpius, in contrast, was overly-careful and he seemed to reread his response over and over again.

Albus looked down at his plate again in agony, waiting to see what was in store for their friendship.

Finally, he felt a hand barely touch his thigh and retreat. Albus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes were still closed he reached down and clasped the napkin. He slowly looked down at the script.

_In the Mirror of Erised, I saw us fucking_

Albus started frantically sweating and he was probably redder than Scorpius (which was a pretty hard task). The past few months flashed in front of Al's eyes and he could remember their discovery of the mirror clearly.

Scorpius wanted him. Not only that, Scorpius' deepest desire was to have sex with him.

Albus shot up from his chair and safely placed the napkin in his pocket. "May Scorpius and I be excused!"

Everyone at the table broke away from their conversation and looked at Albus and Scorpius. Albus realized the absurdity of the situation as he was standing on the tip of his feet while everyone was sitting down finishing their elegant meal. Al's mother looked the most startled. "Can't you wait until everyone is finished, it's Christmas Eve."

"No" Albus was still sweating and tried to look normal but he was sure that he looked closer to passing out.

The rest of the table seemed to be waiting for Albus to elaborate, but all Al could muster was the 'no'.

"It's fine Ginny, let the kids go. All of them have been finished eating for a while. And they don't really care about our talk of the ministry." Harry looked at the kids and gave a small smile.

That was all Al needed and soon he was quickly departing the room. He heard Scorpius rapidly get up after him and trip on his own chair in the process but loudly catching himself before falling forward. After their noisy interruption, the adults seemed to continue their conversation.

Albus stopped speed walking when he approached the stairs many rooms away from the dining room and he turned around to meet Scorpius.

Scorp stopped walking and stood right in front of Al.

They stared at each other. Albus spoke quietly, his usual confidence faded, "Scorpius do you really like me like that?"

"Yes"

Albus smiled shyly. "Is this going to affect our friendship?"

Scorpius stood still. "I would like to continue with romantic endeavors"

Albus let out a little snort at Scorpius' dorkiness, but then realized that this may not have been the best decision considering how tense the situation was. He quickly composed himself. "I'd like that... a lot"

Scorpius gave Al a whole smile and ran his hand through his wispy light hair. "Can we...can you, kiss me again?"

Albus gave him a flirtatious grin, gaining his confidence back.

Al reached forward and grabbed Scorpius' sweater, pulling them together. Scorp was the one this time to bring their lips together as he grabbed the back of Al's head. Their lips moved with each other and Scorp ran his fingers through Al's hair — occasionally pulling on it to move his head into making the kiss deeper. Albus' hands were still between them, holding Scop's v-neck sweater until he moved them to touch the exposed skin of Scop's upper chest.

Scorpius' lips were soft and delicate and Albus' were smooth and assertive. Al moved one of his hands up to Scorp's neck and then started kissing a line down the opposite side of that neck — starting at the corner of Scorpius' lips and ending on his collarbone.

Scorpius let out a tiny moan and started to move his body in rhythm with their mouths.

They crashed their lips together again and both their bodies were lightly rocking; their hips moving up and down to gain friction off of each other.

Scorpius felt heat moving to the lower half of his body and they both pushed harder into each other the instant Al decided to bite at Scorp's lower lip. Their dicks rubbed against each other and they both felt a wave of pleasure erupt through their bloodstream and their bodies felt numb. Both of their cocks were hard and they were grinding against each other with growing intensity.

"Holy...ho..ho...holy shit"

Albus rarely hears Scorpius swear and he felt his mind go blank with lust as he gripped Scop's head and pushed their lips so close together they were practically inhaling each other.

"I. Want. To. Fuck. You." Albus said quietly between kisses. Scorpius could only muster a slight nod of his head while continuing the kiss. Scorpius felt his knees go weak.  
Both of them were inexperienced virgins and they were on the verge of coming with no time to even move towards a private room or remove one item of clothing.

Reaching climax, Albus made one step to push Scorpius into the railing so that they could make the last thrusts the strongest.

Then Albus felt himself flying backwards, slamming into the wall 10 feet way from Scorp. Both Scorp and Albus frantically looked up to the face of an enraged Draco who had his wand pointing at Albus.

Al was leaning against the wall in pain due to being slammed against it and in sexual frustration as he had been seconds from coming.

Scorpius was still leaning against the stair railing where Albus had shoved him. Scorp looked at his father in horror and stood like a statue.

How long had Draco been standing there? Did anyone else see? Why were they so stupid to have a hardcore make out session at the bottom of the stairs?

Though Draco separated them with his wand, he didn't seem to know what to do next. So all three of them stared at each other in an awkward silence.

Draco's face changed to one of rage to confusion then surprisingly, sadness. "When were you planning on telling me, Scorpius?"

Scorpius was still leaning against the wall his eyes wide, face flushed, and his lips puffy. "I uh... tell you what exactly?"

A flicker of annoyance appeared on Draco's face, "that you prefer snogging boys to girls and that your relationship with Albus Potter is not as platonic as you let on"

Scorpius stared forward, taking a long time to answer. Albus awkwardly stayed put on the wall, feeling as though he was the one intruding now. Mr. Malfoy shook his head and finally lowered his wand. "I...I know you preferred to talk to mom about this stuff, but I wish you felt that you could tell me"

Albus now felt even more awkward as he had never seen Draco look so uncomposed.

Scorpius stood straight. "I'm... I'm sorry. I uh. Dad I'm gay and... uh Albus and I are being gay together...just recently"

Albus slid down the wall so he was sitting on the floor holding his head in his hands; he was completely embarrassed at how Scorpius had decided to phrase that.

Scorpius was looking at Al in fear, so Albus quickly pretended not to be dismayed by that last sentence and stared back at Scorp to give him comfort, support, and confidence.

Draco looked back and forth between the two. "Albus, do your parents know?" He said this while looking at Scorpius.

"No they don't. No one knows except for you now"

Draco seemed pleased with the information that he was the first one to know. He then walked towards his son and embraced his head so that they where looking at each other. "I want you to know that you can always trust me and tell me anything. Nothing matters to me more than your happiness. I want nothing but honesty between us now. Understand, Scorpius?"

"Yes"

"Okay" Draco then straightened himself and released his son's head. He looked over at Al who was sitting on the floor looking stupid.

Albus never felt more like a teenage boy than in this moment. He was ready for the lecture about not sneaking around and taking advantage of his son. Instead Draco declared "make sure you never break my son's heart, he has a big one like his mother, and breaking it would be disastrous"

"Yes, sir"

Draco started to walk away then froze. Without facing them he announced "I prefer you don't do anything…but if a situation should arise... which it shouldn't ....use protection"

The room became awkward once again and Draco was about to exit when Albus shouted, "are you going to tell my parents?!"

Draco paused before leaving into the adjoining room and looked to his side. "No, Albus. You, are going to tell them."

Draco swiftly exited the foyer. 


	7. Trials

 

 

Albus stared up at the frosted window of Scorpius' room. He felt cold on the floor even though he had two blankets.

It looked to be early morning. Christmas was here. Albus heard Scorpius shifting a couple feet away from him; so Albus closed his eyes and tried to seem asleep. He was horrified of the day before. Right after Scorpius' dad left the foyer, the two boys found it hard to make eye contact as if they suddenly realized how strange this situation was.

They walked quietly to Scorpius' room and the silence was broken by Scorp who told Albus to sleep in his bed and he would take the floor.

Albus, of course, refused and told Scorpius to sleep in his own bed and he would take the floor.

The night ended with them both sleeping stubbornly on the cold, hard ground. There was enough space for both of them on the huge bed and that was where they had planned to sleep, but both boys felt suddenly awkward around each other. Albus had been facing the window away from Scorpius the entire night and his back was hating him for it.

Scorpius continued shifting and then went silent. Albus kept his eyes tightly closed, breathing heavily as if he were still fast asleep. He was curled in on his side with his shirt off cause it was hard for him to fall asleep with a shirt on and he could feel that the blankets had fallen off his back leaving him exposed to the cold air. Albus had to fight the urge to move the blanket back up so that he could play asleep.

Scorpius seemed to have fallen asleep again cause Albus didn't hear him anymore. So he opened his eyes and looked up at the window again.

Suddenly Albus felt warm fingers lightly touch his back. How Al managed to remain still was a shock to him; almost as shocking as the delicate hand that started to trail around the muscles of this upper back.

Albus was so cold and that hand felt so warm; warmer than a ray of sunshine.

Scorpius' heart was pounding. Cause even though both boys broke many boundaries between them the day before, it felt as though his dad's presence in the foyer had built them up again and every touch seemed to be risky again.

His back looked almost golden in the pale room and his muscles seemed professionally carved. It was hard not to reach out and touch something so beautiful and majestic.

As he moved his hands along his best friends back, he seemed to forget to breathe so he let out a big sigh.

Albus had closed his eyes, not to pretend to be asleep anymore, but so that he could get lost in the feel of Scorpius' hand. And when Scorpius drew it back, Albus felt as though he was falling. He was caught though, as he felt Scorp place something on top of Al to fill him with warmth again.

Both boys fell asleep soon after. One with four blankets and one with none.  
............................

Albus woke up again to see that he was the only one in the room and that everyone seemed to be up and making noise downstairs. He threw on a shirt and rushed down to join them.

Christmas was in full bloom downstairs. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen eating, laughing, and drinking. The whole room smelled of that magical chocolatey-peppermint-evergreen mix scent that could only be associated with this holiday.

Albus' eyes naturally shifted to Scorpius, who was in the corner laughing at something stupid James was doing. He looked so pure in his nerdy green Christmas sweater with a small hot chocolate mustache on his upper lip.

Albus' mom ran over and gave him a warm hug. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart" she kissed his head and went back over to talk to Draco.

Christmas continued as normal. Gifts were exchanged and candy was consumed. Albus kept his distance from Scorp throughout the day in order to avoid looks from Draco.

The adults started getting drunk, lily was reading by the fireplace, and James was messing with his new joke trinkets. Al didn't look to see what Scorp was doing and he walked out of the room. He then grabbed his coat from the coat room and stepped outside into the snow.

Scorpius watched as Al left the room, feeling heartbroken. After debating with himself for a couple minutes, Scorp left the room as well.

"Al?"

Scorp called quietly for his friend but the house was big and he had no idea where the boy could be. As he walked by one of the windows, he saw the silhouette of someone outside; he would know that frame anywhere.

Scorpius threw on a coat and a hat then went to approach Al outside.

"Al?"

Al gave a small jump and slightly turned his head backwards to look at Scorpius then quickly turned away again.

"Al are you mad at me?" Scorpius question as so soft it slowed Albus' heart.

"What?" Al turned around to look at the boy behind him. "I'm not mad at all, I just." Al looked at the ground "I don't know. Everything felt so quick yesterday and now I'm not even sure that it was real."

After a pause Scorpius spoke up, "It was real...all of it"

Albus made a pained face and looked even more intensely at the ground. Scorpius on the verge of tears asked, "you regret it? Cause I don't. I care about you in a more than friend sort of way and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Scorpius stared at the side of Al's face that was still looking down. He looked for any change of expression. Al was giving him nothing; he stayed silent and he still looked pained. Scorpius head started to hurt from holding in his tears. What if this was it? If Al can't even talk to him, then their friendship would not last much longer. Scorp doesn't think he could live without Al, his other half. Everything seemed to be going in the best direction the day before but now it felt like reversing.

"Al, please. Talk to me." Scorp's voice broke at the end of the sentence but he didn't care, he let the tears fall.

 

 

  
"I love you."

Al said this quietly while still looking at the ground. Scorpius stopped crying and his face grew serious, "look at me."

Al slowly brought his head up and then took even longer to move his eyes to make contact with Scorpius'.

Scorp shakily said, "Say it again"

They both spoke in barely a whisper for love didn't need to be shouted from the rooftops if the one you love is always listening closely.

While maintaining eye contact, Albus drew a breath and repeated, "I love you Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorp stared into Al's eyes. Green as the evergreens. He dare not blink as he repeated what Al said in his head over and over again.

Then Scorpius reached out to grab Al's coat collar so he could shove their lips together. Within a millisecond Albus embraced Scorp's face with both his hands. Their lips moved against each other in a rhythm. Scorp let out little sobs during the kiss cause he was so full of love. He broke away but kept their noses touching. "I love you Albus Potter. Don't you ever get into trouble without me by your side."

Albus snickered and half sobbed with Scorp. Somethings were to perfect for a human to take.

Al tossed Scorp's hat off so he could run his hands through the halo that is Scorpius' hair. Al then placed one hand on his neck and the other on his lower back so he could dip Scorpius in the classic fairytale way. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course Al."

Al kissed Scorp while holding him in position. Scorpius lips were soft and the world was cold but he was so warm.

They would walk into Hogwarts holding hands with no fear, cause it has always been them against the world. They will face many trials but their love will never falter.  

 

 

 


End file.
